


The Stranger

by TheWritingGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Past Lives, Repressed Memories, Sad, The Doctors Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGirl/pseuds/TheWritingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had promised to save her... he failed. HE HAD PROMISED IT!</p><p> </p><p>...'Amelia Pond I am so sorry...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor Who fanfic.  
> Hope you like it.~

Grey, everything was grey. The sky, which was masked with those colorless clouds, the crowd of people which walked past him....even his mind. Alone, again and again alone, that's his fate. Yes, he had River, _oh his beautiful and clever River Song_...but he knew that one day she would leave him too. He felt emotionless... no, even more...

 

 **Empty**.

 

He had promised to save her... he failed. **HE HAD PROMISED IT!**

 

... _'Amelia Pond I am so sorry...'_

 

His Amelia was gone, and with her Rory... He didn't wanted to anymore. He had lost, again. Gloomy he glanced down at the flowing water.  _'They are all like leaves in water, they float within the current, their time current...and sooner or later they are gone.'_ His hair which normally bounced happily up and down now hang lifeless down his face. He rescued so many planets now... **SO MANY**...why does the universe do that to him? It hit him like a punch in his face: _'Right... I also destroyed many lifes, caused so much sorrow, ereased my own race.'_ He layed his face in his hands, his shoulders hang down. So he sat there, alone on this bench besides this brook in a park. He didn't cared how the people looked at him, they didn't know what he has gone through, nobody knew that. He was the last, the last one of his kind, the time lords. But he knew, that he needed to carry on, he knew, that without him many planets, races and even the universe were in danger, but how should he do that without a goal before his eyes?

"Uhm, excuse me Sir, can I help you?", a female voice was heard. He looked up and catched sight of a smiling face. Her eyes showed a hint of warmth and sympathy, like the ones of a mother. "No, don't worry, everything is alright." She nodded and sat down beside him. Wrapped into her blue coat she watched a stick floating past them. "Doctor, my name is The Doctor." He watched her legs dangling back and forth. "The Doctor? Strange name." The corners of his mouth lifted a bit: "Normally the people answer different." The girl grinned, her orbs watched the sky. "Well I am neither normal nor do I like it. Normal is boring." The two sitting on that bench laughed slightly.

"Do you really not want to talk about it?"

"Why do you think that something happened?"

"I saw that expression way too often..."

His cold and slender fingers were layed between her soft and warm ones. "Please tell me, I want to help." His gaze met her (e/c) eyes. He saw nothing but love and understanding. He thought. He thought for long if he should tell this foreign person about his biggest fears and despairs. Debating with himself he sank into his mind world. Patient she waited for an answer. Minutes passed and she was now massaging the back of his hand with her thumb, until The Doctor breathed in deeply and nodded.

And so he began to tell her everything. He told her about Amelia, how they met and how she waited for him to return. He told about his 'Ponds' and how they travelled together, how they found out that River Song was their child, that he married her and how they parted. Later he told her about his other companions, his other friends and about each of his regenerations, about his enemies, the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the different planets he had visited. They laughed together about the funny moments such as when he accidently made a whole planet angry at him because he kissed their queen, and they remained silent when he told her about the sad moments such as losing someone. By now the eyes of The Doctor were teary and swollen red. He told her about Rose, the woman he fell in love with, Donna, the probably best friend he ever had and Martha, a very strong woman and so many more. When he talked about the time war his eyes leaked a few tears and in the middle of his talk his voice broke. He was tired. Without any prior warning her arms sneaked around his waist and head, pulling him into her embrace. "You know, I always hear stories like heartbreak or loss.... but I never met anyone who had dealt with both and then so much of it... And when I saw the loneliness in your eyes I just wanted to make you feel better." She stroked the back of his head, letting him nuzzle into her neck: "I am sorry... I am so sorry for everything that happened." [  
](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/without.html)

His tears now spilled freely down his face and into her coat. He didn't wanted to hold them back anymore, and her voice just helped him letting them go. "Who-...who are you?"

" _ **A friend.**_ "

That were the words he needed. The barrier he build up all those centuries broke down. He let out all those emotions he locked away, and it felt good. He cried, cried everything out and onto her shoulder. It was like a load was taken off his mind, but the best part was that someone was with him, someone he himself felt safe with. She was like a caring mother to him, a loving and soothing one. She just sat there and heard his story, she didn't questioned anything and just listened. She was there when he needed someone to hold him. The droplets were warm as they spread all over his cheekbones and chin. He didn't cared for anything, he just wanted to get rid of those heavy feelings.

More hours passed, the once so helpless crying was now a calm sniveling. Her smell was slumbrous, he could spent all of time and space here, protected from anything but he didn't wanted to. She let him go when he calmed down and wiped away the tears which were still leaking. She fixed his hair and gave him this warm smile again: "Better?" The timelord just cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss. "Much better, thank you." Nodding shortly she stood up and stretched her limbs. "I still don't know your name." He got up too and waited for an answer, his green eyes layed on her. "Names are meaningless, aren't they?" "But it would be rude to talk with someone without knowing their name." The young woman gave out a chuckle, pulled out a pen and a paper out of her coat and stuck the paper with her writing into his hand. "Read it later, understood?" She turned him towards the T.A.R.D.I.S., River stood in the door with a hand on her waist. "You should go, I think she is waiting." She shoved him towards, his orbs fixed onto his wife. "Oh, and Doctor, a good friend of mine gave me a saying once." Her hands touched his back, the places where his hearts were: "The loneliest people are the kindest...", her fingers moved up: "...the saddest people smile the brightest...", she stopped at his temples: "...and the most damaged people are the wisest." She moved her arms back: "Just because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." He stood there, letting the words sink in. "This friend of yours must be very clever. But when this saying of him is true... then that would mean that you...", he swirled around just to be greeted with emptiness. Confused he looked around. 

_ She was gone. _

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. River exermined him, a bit concerned she layed a hand on his shoulder. "Who was she?" "A friend." His hands sticking into his pockets he remembered the thing the mysterious woman gave him. _'The paper!'_ Excited he pulled it out and opened it. His eyes grew wide. _'It can't be...'_ A small smile spread across his face as a last but happy tear escaped.

 _'Welcome home, darling.'_ , was written down in the language of his ancestors.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism allowed and welcome.
> 
> -The Writing Girl


End file.
